date_a_live_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kurai
Kurai (暗い, Kurai), is an assassin currently working for DEM and is a team member of the group The Seven Deadly Sins, as an assassin. His actual identity is an Omni and is one of the first Omnis to be created. His true form remains unknown as he is using a special skill to keep himself disguised as a human. History ??? Appereance His appearance, despite his probable age, is that of a young male in his teen years. He is a rather average sized man with a rather petite build and tanned skin, brown eyes that shift to golden slitted and rather animalistic eyes and sharp facial features. He has messy, short black hair, which is rather spiky and has some pale white on the top, and the forelocks of his hair are concealed because of the red and black bandanna on his head. Kurai's usual attire is rather traditional, which consists of a standard white martial arts like uniform, with of a black pants and brown boots. Over this he wears a dark blue sleeveless Haori which is tied to a fitting with a black obi sash. On his arms, he wears armguards which protect his forearms in battle, as well as a purplish bandanna on his left arm, similar to the one tied around his head. Personality At first glance, Kurai is a pretty uninteresting, average looking guy. Talk to him a bit more, and you’ll find that he’s mannered and well spoken, though can never seem to shake the scary look in his eyes. He’s casual enough to the point that he won’t tack on honorifics, and he sincerely tries his hardest to make the friends with his fellow team. After a few days are spent around Kurai, he’ll begin to act like his usual self. He’s sarcastic, makes jokes that don’t usually go over very well (his tone of voice and facial features tend to imply that what he’s saying is serious rather than messing around, especially due to the fact that he’s drawn with hosome eyes and is very analytical of both the people and places around him. As described on his DEM data page, Kurai is cold, philosophical and minimalist, but this could redirect to that he is an assassin. Frequently, Kurai describes himself as a coward though that doesn’t mean he’s afraid and runs away when it’s convenient. He uses this word to describe himself as the kind of person who plans and scouts before action, and would rather hide away from an enemy than outright engage them even though he has enough hand-to-hand and weapon experience to take down any enemies that he deems physical violence necessary upon. Though he is unwilling to kill people not part of the mission, Kurai is hardly a pacifist and is shown numerous times throughout the plot engaging in hand-to-hand duels with various enemies, as well as utilizing various weapons to take down foes non-lethally. Plot |-| Fate Against Hero = |-| Roleplays= Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Master Swordsmanship Specialist: ' ??? '''Weapon Mastery: '??? Physical Attributes '''Immense Strength: ??? Immense Speed and Reflexes: ??? Immense Durability and Endurance: ??? Assorted Others Phenomenal Intellect & Wisdom: ??? Monster Spirit Aura: is a common term given to the exertion of magical energy into a form outside of the user's (Spirit's) body that isn't used in the formation of spells. It has been demonstrated by various Spirits of varying potency, and is a common means of intimidation. A magical aura is created when the body's container of mana particles exceeds the limits of what it contains, or is purposefully released by the user. Upon doing so, the magical energy surges around the body and is exerted outwards in the form of an aura, which holds considerable pressure surrounding it. Depending on the level of magical power one possesses and the control behind it, it can be used as a means to intimidate another individual, or as a preparation for a powerful spell. A single magical aura can have a wide variety of effects dependent on the power an individual exerts, which will be outlined in the following sections. Kurai has a Monster Aura (未力の魔霊気, Miryoku no Mareiki; Literally meaning Magical Aura of Outstanding Power), which it is classified, is the strongest classification of aura to date. Only extremely powerful Spirits are capable of this aura, and are generally S-Class or higher Spirits. Upon release, the magic almost consumes the user in their color, leaving nothing but a phantom-like apparition to remain. It should also be noted that the aura is far wider, and is generally uncontrolled by the individual. However, "Monster" auras aren't limited to intimidation, and can be used for the preparation of an attack. It is also worth noting that the pressure exhibited from such an aura can form a large column of energy, leaving the pressure enough to visibly cause strain on individuals even from a considerable distance away from the exertion of the aura, indicating at the sheer level of power within this aura. Omni Abilities Divine Bakuya '''(莫耶) Skills '''Compact Regression (コムパクト レグレシオン Komupakuto Reguresion) is a spell unique to Omnis. It allows them to turn themselves human to blend in with human society. This works as a genuine physical transformation, altering their bodies to be somewhat similar to humans, and it heals their body of wounds. Comapct Regression is a not a permanent transformation, which would explain this skill is often used. Omnis, in this state can still use their Omni abilities as seemly Spirit abilities. To undo this skill, the user's eyes glow in their eye color in a cold way while a huge mass amount of mana surrounds them as they transform into thier true form. Despite being a spell unique to Omnis, not every Omni is aware of the skill, and many who are have too much pride to use it. It should be noted that half-breeds, like Rin Arashi for example, can not possess is skill since they already are a Spirit (they look human) or human. Astral Armor Kanshou '''(干将) Relationships The Seven Deadly Sins= ??? Quotes Ratatoskr's Confidential: Spirit's Omni's Data (With Compact Regression) Below is the overall stats for '''Kurai. Based off from the observations of the Ratatoskr (with Compact Regression). * Risk Factors: S * Spacequake: A * Spirit's Astral Dress: B * Angel Divine: AAA ** Strength: 109 ** Consistency: 143 ** Spiritual Power: 149 ** Agility: 179 ** Intelligence: 163 Trivia * Appereance is based off of Ikatu, from the manga/anime series Nurarihyon no Mago. Category:Male